UN(HAPPY)
by Lionsa
Summary: Elisabeth wakes up in Middle Earth. She meets elves, dwarves and much more. But is it as fun in Middle Earth as she tought while she was watching the movies, reading the books and daydreaming about the characters... - A /WARNING: SELF-HARM AND OTHER THINGS ARE BEING WRITEN ABOUT IN THIS STORY/
1. 1

Middle Earth...

Would I be happier there?

I think so.

I saw all 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord Of The Rings' movies and I think that it would be wonderfull to live there.

Well, except for the Orcs of course.

When I was little I was so scared to turn on the lights in a dark room because of the imaginary Orcs.

What am I even thinking.

I should be happy here on Earth.

But I ain't.

Well sometimes I am.

I have a bipolar depression.

Or that's what I think, at least.

I haven't told my parents because I am afraid of their reaction.

And they'd probaly won't take it serious.

I once told them about my self-harm problems and that didn't turned out so well. They got mad at me, and my father thought that it was stupid.

But let's get down to the real story now.

Here I am crying in my room at midnight over nothing.

I also have a lot of stress and anxiety and that makes life even harder.

Sometimes I wish I would wake up in Middle Earth and be able to start a new life.

And that is exactly what happened.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I know that this is a short and maybe boring chapter but I promise the next ones will be better. After all this is just the beginning.

I also want to say that this is my first book and English isn't my native language.

\- A


	2. 2

The first i realized was that I was cold.

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was outside in a forest lying on a soft bed of grass.

I probaly looked like a idiot with my sleepy face and my messy hair.

Not to mention my confused and oily face.

Huh?!

How did I get here?!

It looked and felt familiar but I couldn't place it.

I scared up when I heard a ugly sounded horn.

No no no no no...

This can't be.

This isn't real.

I know I wished that I would wake up in Middle Earth.

But that is impossible.

I really need to take pills or something.

I looked around.

Everything felt so real.

Everything IS real...

Then I heard the horn again, but this time I could already hear some talking.

Then I realised it...

It was the horn of the Orcs!!

Great, I thought.

I am here for litary 5 minutes and there are already Orcs that can kill me in the blink of an eye.

What to do...?

What to do...?

Ohhh I know!

I looked up and searched for the largest and most covered tree in the area.

When I found one I got up and started to climb.

I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my pyjamas but a jeans and a dark green shirt.

I have to admit, climbing up in a tree is harder and scarier then I thought.

Number one, cause I am scared to death and my fingers are sweating like crazy.

And number two, I have no condition at all and it is warm here.

When I sat save and high enough in the tree, I looked down.

Luckily I climbed fast enough because those ugly creatures they call Orcs were already arriving in the circly area.

I was happy that I wasn't transformed into a dwarf or something like that.

Otherwise the wargs that they were having with them would pick up my scent/smell and that wouldn't end well for me, I guess.

I tried to make as less sound as possible.

I kept staring down.

It felt like ages went by in the time that they crossed the area.

I was so reliefed when they left my eyesight that I let out a loud sigh.

Pfffffffffffff

I heard a Orc telling the rest to stop.

No no no no... Why did I do that!?

I am such a stupid cow!

I was almost crying cause I was scared to death, now even more then before.

"There, up in the trees!" I heard the Orc from before yelling.

I looked down to see the ugly creatures grinning at me.

"It looks like we have a jummy girl up there" Said the one with a scar covering almost the half of his face.

"Hmmm, we might be able to feed the whole group with that fatty." Said the leader that was of course the ugliest of them all.

Ouwch that one actually hurted...

Altough, they are saying the truth it's not like i can deny any of it.

I am a fatty, or whatever they call it.

I was interrupted from my thoughts cause a arrow just flew a inch from my face.

I actually lost my grip because of that and fell out of the tree.

I was able to break my fall cause I was grabbing some sticks to make sure I wouldn't fall from very high and very fast.

I landed with a thud on the ground.

The moment my back hit the ground I couldn't breath and I had the feeling that I would pass out.

The tears in my eyes started rolling over my cheeks.

"Look, the baby is crying." Said one of them with a baby voice.

I saw the Orcs coming closer from my blurry vision.

I shutted my eyes waiting for them to kill me.

Instead, I heard battle voices.

I opened my eyes again and saw a group of elves slaughtering the Orcs.

The moment I tried to sat up I felt a intense pain in my back.

And then my vision became black.


	3. 3

I woke up feeling a dull headache.

What happenend, I asked myself.

Suddenly I heard a stern voice.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake?"

Your breath hitched and you opened your eyes immediately to see king Thranduil looking up at you with a bored look.

You frowned

 _What was he doing here..._

"What am I doing here and what hapenned?" You asked bluntly.

He smirked at your fiesty remark.

"Aren't you a bit rude?" He asked smiling.

Well, fake smilling.

It was obvious that he was already frustrated if not mad with you.

I wanted to react but he was faster.

"My son found you in the forest not so far from here surrounded by orcs who were ready to kill you."

"Luckily, he slaughtered them like the ugly creatures they are before they had the chance to harm you."

He took a deep breath and went on with a intimidating voice matching his gaze.

"Now I would like to ask you some questions." He said looking me straight in the eye.

 _I shivered..._

 _His gaze is even worse than Eric's from Divergent.._

 _(Haha sorry I couldn't resist, Eric is bae)_

"Now after he rescued you, or whatever you want to call it, he saw you laying already unconsious on the ground and took you here with the help of a few guards."

"Now first of all I want to know WHAT creature YOU are because you look like the race of men, yet you have the size of a hobbit, the rudness of a dwarf and the hair of an elf and as Legolas told me also the wisdom and some skill of an elf cause apparently you climbed up the trees to hide yourself"

"Some of the other races would try, but thet wouldn't be able to climb so high."

He paused a few seconds.

"So what are you exactly?"

You hesitated.

"Euhmmm... It is kind of a weird story actually." You stated.

He raised his eyebrows still looking bored.

 _I guess he does not even care..._

"I am from another planet called earth." I said after I took a deep breath.

He looked at me without any emotions readable in his eyes.

 _My gran always told me that the eyes are the windows of the soul._

I sighed.

 _I miss her already..._

"I will ask the question again and I suggest you answer truthfull cause I won't hesitate to kill you." He spat at the end.

Some of his spit landed on my face but I was too afraid to do or say anything.

I looked at him with big eyes.

Wow...

I knew he was cold but I didn't expected him to be so mean.

"Euhhmm...I know it sounds weird but I promise you it is the truth. Could you please let me explain or even take me to Lord Elrond if you don't believe me" I asked.

His face turned red from anger.

"So you say that you are from another world, still you know who Lord Elrond is." He sneered.

"Explain that!" He shouted afterwards.

I flinched.

 _I can't tell him that, he would force me to tell everything and such things could change the future real bad, real fast.._.

I sighed.

"I can not tell you that, but I swear on my granmother's life that I am not lying." You pleaded despreatly.

"YOU have to believe me." You said raising your voice.

He moved his face closer to me.

 _I was suddenly feeling very nervous..._

"How do you dare to speak to me in that way. I am your king and you can NOT tell me what to do!" He screamed.

Your eyes started to fill themselves with tears cause that hapenned when you were scared, angry or sad.

He stepped towards the door and opened it.

"Guards, take her to the cells!" He shouted loud.

The tears rolled over my eyes.

I was lost...

The guards were pushing me roughly forward as they led me to my dungeon.

When we came closer I heard people talking and complaining

Can it?

Noooö

Oh my god...

The company of Thorin Oakenshield is in here too?!

Guess she about to meet the dwarves

Srry for not writting too often it's just that i am very busy with school (like always) because this year is really stressfull

Anyways thank you for reading


End file.
